Mer
by Angelbladevampire143
Summary: A girls saved by the Professor and his friends. She knows she can hurt people and is scared to use her power, also she's into Logan a way she shouldnt, But whats a girl gotta do? Please R
1. Chapter 1

"Mer wake-up you need to shower before Mommy and Daddy wake up." my little brother whispered in my ear. I sat up and took of my water pump and grabbed my bottle of water from the night stand and drank the whole thing before I spoke.

"I know, can you do me a favor and get my body wash and perfume please and a towel?" "Yeah I'll keep watch of Mommy and Daddy for you, Ill make them breakfast and talk to them to make them happy for you, just hurry please."

"Thank you"

I grab my long sleeve shirt with slits in them for my fins. I also get my pants with the same slits. My brother comes back from the cabinet near my bed with all my 'smell good' products and hands me my body wash and two kinds of body spray. My parents got them for me because they said I smelled too much like fish.

I hurried to the bathroom and turned on the water before I got dehydrated. I turned it on to cold to wake myself up. I scrubbed and then scrubbed through my hair and fins. I only showered for about five minutes then got out before my parents would find me.

I dried off and got dressed. I brushed my hair and teeth and put my towel on the hanger. Before I left I remembered to clean my scales from the shower and I went to my room, in the basement, and threw them away so my parents didn't know I was in the shower.

My little brother came down stairs with a smile on his face.

"They're happy Mer, they even want to go out to dinner tomorrow. They said they wont even drink a lot tonight because of the hangover they had this morning." He's not like me, he's normal. Our parents treat him like he's a prince, while I on the other hand get treated like a slave and when they're drunk a bug to be stepped on. I could never be jealous of him though, he's always treated me like a person, like I'm worth loving. Even the nick name 'Mer' he gave me showed that he didn't care what I was. A freak. A mutant.

"That's good, now lets go eat breakfast and get to school." He nodded and walked upstairs. I grabbed my school bag and ran up stairs. My mother was in the kitchen cooking, acting like everything was OK.

"Hello" my mom said to me with a disgusted voice. I sat down and she put a bowl of oatmeal in front of me, just the way I like it. She was making up for what happened last night.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" she looked at me with a sarcastic concerned face "No."

"You got a little tipsy and now I have three bruises on my ribs and I had a broken rib but I healed." When I said this I held up three fingers and she gave me a disgusted face.

"Put that disgusting hand down I don't want to see it, you're lucky your father is still asleep or you'd be in big trouble for waving that _thing_ around and do not speak to me like that again."

I looked down at my hands, they were disgusting. She hated the razor sharp claws, webbed fingers, and blue, green, and shiny scales. I was disgusting I have light blue, translucent skin and fins on my arms and legs and my ears were fins themselves. I also have turquoise hair with darker blue streaks that are all natural. Even my eyes are weird they have only pupils and when I got mad they went all black.

"Now hurry up and eat, you need to walk Alex to school and back, your father has to work late." I start to eat and my little brother walks in "Hi Mommy, Hi Mer." My mother made a face at the nick name. She saw me as the mutant she can push around not a beautiful sea creature like Alex, his first word was mermaid thanks to T.V. but my mom didn't believe me and said she didn't need her son to speak to me that way. We both ate and got ready and went out the door.

"Good bye Alex!" was all she said while we left. I had to deal with that attitude for a whole two weeks thanks to winter break. Still the break would let me get away from school bullies. We don't live very far from both Alex's school or mine so we walk to his and I drop him off and walk my way to my high school.

I'm not the only mutant at my school but out of the seven thousand of us there are only five mutants and out of them I'm the only one who looks different. I'm a junior and I've been going here since freshmen year but I still get stared at. I only had one friend whose a mutant like me but no one knows, his name was Will. He was really nice but people started to make fun of him and he blamed me for it. He joined the football team and the whole team now picks on me and bullies me every day.

"Hey fish face come here!" I looked over my shoulder in the hall. It was Will and he was with about four other guys all walking towards me. I turned around and started to walk faster but they caught up.

"Where are you going sweetie?" his friend Victor said to me. The other three were Josh, Mike, and Leon. They cornered me against the janitor's closet's door.

"To class, what do you guys want?" They all laughed when I said it and Victor leaned against the wall coming real close to me, I could smell his body spray and it was gross. His face got really close and he leaned closer and I could fell his breath next to my ear.

"I want you" He bent back and laughed. I was wide eyed and had my mouth hanging open.

"No, y-you cant, please don't do anything please." They all laughed again and I almost forgot to get water before I dehydrated. I grabbed my bottle and drank half the bottle in one gulp. They all stared at me. "What, I need water you should know that." I looked over at Will. "Now will you guys just leave me alone I never did anything to you."

Victor grabbed my wrists and put them over my head. I whimpered because he grabbed my wrists hard and I knew they were going to bruise. When he did everyone backed up I looked at Leon and Mike, they were always nicer, and they both looked away. I felt a tear fall down my face and then Victor started to laugh and I whimpered again.

"Victor what are you doing?" asked Josh. He put a hand on Victor's shoulder and he just shrugged it off. Victor turned to face him keeping a good grip on my wrists. I whimpered again. Leon looked back at me when I did and gave me a 'he'll kill me' look. I gave him a pleading look and he finally did some thing.

"Victor leave her alone she doesn't need this, she gets enough from her parents." That's right, he lives close to my house. He would have heard the screaming and hitting from last night, or any other night.

"And?"

"And I don't think she needs any more crap, leave her alone already, we did enough."

"I don't think so."

Right when he said that he turned to me, smiled, and kissed me. Right on my lips and he darted his tongue in my surprised mouth.

"Victor!" Screamed Leon and Josh. While Will tried to pull him off of me. Victor wouldn't budge.

"Well some one do something." said Mike and I did. I bit him with my 'shark' teeth and I tasted blood, that was not good. I felt my eyes turn all the way black.

"Ow you son of a-" he stopped dead. He saw my eyes and I felt reality shift, I was in power now. This part of me loved blood and this part only showed when I tasted it. The last time it happened I put my father in the hospital.

"Son of a what?" He let go of my wrists and he backed away. I followed, I saw the clock and it read eight forty-five, no one would come looking in this hallway for strays so no one would catch us.

I walked up to him at his back hit the wall. I wanted to taste his blood again and I smiled as I saw blood welling up on his lip.

"Did you know sharks can smell blood from miles away under water? That's how they catch their prey." I stated. Victor stared at me with a horrified look and I laughed "Did you also know that I love the taste of blood but it makes me like this, I can hurt a lot of people like this." I stand right in front of him and grab his collar. I pull his face close to mine and I lean into his ear and whisper "If you don't do anything stupid I want hurt you." I leaned back out "OK?" I say and he nods his head yes. "Good."

I lean in and kiss him. The boys behind us gasp in surprise. I start to suck the blood and feel all my wounds from last night and just before go away. Victor groans and puts his arms around me I lean back and laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Will.

"Oh I just remembered you guys were here, will you leave please?"

"What are you going to do to him?" asked Josh.

"Nothing…he wont get hurt I promise." I meant it to I wasn't going to hurt him. I was going to make sure he didn't hurt me again.

"Yeah guys, leave" said Victor. It was my kiss, it made people do as I tell them, like a Siren.

"OK, whatever see ya at lunch."

When they left I wrapped my legs around Victor and kelp kissing him while drinking his blood. I stopped when the bell rang. He was put under my spell. I looked him in the eye and whispered "You will stop bullying now, you will only protect do you understand?"

"Yes" he said with a dazed look.

"Now go to class and tell the teacher I needed to get water and you helped me get some. And tell the others you cant hurt anyone else anymore."

"OK." was all he said and then went the way to class.

After he turned the corner my knees felt weak and I fell. I put my head in my hands and cried. I cried and leaned against the wall even after hearing the bell ring a second time. I hated using my powers I hated it so much because I could end up killing some one, or worse. I got up and ran to the bathroom and went to one of the stalls. I pulled my sleeve up and lengthened my claws out and cut four lines across my arm. I do it a total of six times for twenty-four cuts.

After awhile I clean the blood off my arm and walk out the stall. I pulled my sleeve up and looked into the mirror and I looked terrible. I wiped my face with a cold paper towel and left the bathroom and made my way back to class. I walk in and everyone's just chatting away and the teacher isn't even in the room.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what we did to you earlier, I should have told them what I heard last night." Leon said behind me. I turned around and looked at him.

"It's OK, but I might want to warn you, he wont be making fun of anyone anymore." He gave me a look and shrugged.

"Good I didn't like it anyways." I smiled at him and walked to my desk.

After awhile no one really talked to me so I started to read a book. Before the lunch bell rang a strange man in a wheelchair and a man with a flannel shirt and leather jacket came into the room.

"Hello I'm Professor Xavier and this is Mr. Logan of the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. We are here to see a student." Everyone looked around and all stared at me. I could feel the blood rushing to my face, turning it blue. They both look at me, the man in the wheelchair smiled while the other scowled and sniffed the air. He knew I was going to run, he could smell the nervous heat role off of me. I bolted for the door and so did the man.

"Stop! We wont hurt you." the man yelled and I stopped. He caught up with me as I turned around, I had to admit he was hot but I was scared out of my mind. I had no where to go and I was getting weak from no water. My knees gave out and he caught me.

"Need…water…" I whisper before I lose consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Logan POV**

"Logan, I need you to come with me to pick up a mutant, I may need your powers." The Professor said to me. I looked at him, confused, and he explained. "Your powers enable you to heal quickly which we might need. This certain mutant is a hybrid mutant, in her case part sea animal or animals. As you might know sea animals are faster and some times stronger than land animals so she might run and she might fight but if she does I need you to calm her down."

"Why?" This girl was starting to sound interesting. Whenever we needed to fight around water no one could do anything but Bobby, though all he could do was freeze the water and we ended up having to thaw the bad guy out.

"She's sensitive to blood, much like a shark. She wont be able to control herself if she smells it. You can heal though so if she scratches you the blood will be gone in an instant and she will be easier to bring to the institute to help." his face got distant after saying that. That only happens he gets sucked in to another persons brain.

"Professor what's wrong?"

"We need to leave, now."

"Why?"

He looked back at me, a stern look on his face.

"Our newest addition just used her power. She…she didn't handle the situation afterwards very well."

I knew what he meant. A lot of the younger mutants who either get bullied or accidentally hurt someone with their power take it out on themselves. The news is even filling up with mutant suicides. We hurry out to the jet and buckle up with Scott driving the jet.

"Where to Professor?" said Scott,

"Mesa, Arizona"

"Woah woah woah you mean a part water animal mutant lives in one of the hottest, most dry states in the U.S. and its not even close to an open water source?" said Scott and I gotta say I agree.

"She's not treated right, like most of the students before we saved them, she's been beaten, bullied, and almost killed many times. We need to talk to her parents first and something tells me they wont say no."

The Professor tells us about this girl and her past, even Scott gave a few surprised faces to some of the crap the girl had to go through. Professor told us a couple things so she wont go to shock or run and end up hurting someone or herself.

"So what's her name?"

"That I can not tell you she will tell you. Now when we get there, Scott, you need to talk to the parents and Logan and I will go to the girls school and get her."

"Sounds good." said Scott.

"Yeah, sounds good."

We all go our ways after landing in a field between the house and the high school the girl was at. The Professor and I made our way there and into the principals office.

"Hello may I ask who you are?" the man said. He looked like a dirty guy, like the type to not help mutants and I growled, loud too.

"Logan." said Professor Xavier while the principal's face turned into a scowl.

"Oh you two are some of those _mutants_" he said it like the word tasted rotten in his mouth, "Well what can I do for you."

"We came for one of your students. A mutant, of course…"

"Well you'll have to be more specific, we have at least seven mutant students…"

"Well he would tell you if you wouldn't have interrupted, now show some respect bub, and the mutant is the only hybrid at your school. She's part sea animal. We came to _save _her from this place because its obvious you don't care what happens to her. So give us the room she's in because she deserves to be treated better then being bullied her whole live and to have no one care." the principals face looked surprised.

"Logan." said the Professor with a surprised look on his face.

"She's in room 16D in the west wing, third floor."

I took the Professor out of the room and headed down the west wing. The Professor stayed quiet but I didn't know why since usually he'd have at me for going off on an anti-mutant activist. By the time we get to the room we can hear the kids inside going crazy because of winter break. We walk inside and people stop talking.

"Hello I'm Professor Xavier and this is Mr. Logan of the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. We are here for a student." all the students turned to look at one girl and her face turned blue. _Blue?_, I thought and then I smelled it. Fear. She saw me and her eyes got wide, she knew I could smelled the fear rolling off her and she knew I would run after her if she did and she did. We both took off at the same time but she was faster.

"Stop! We wont hurt you." I yell and she stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around and I could see her knees wiggling and I ran up to her and caught her while her knees gave out.

"Need…Water…" was all she said and I could see the gills on her neck move up for water. I picked her up bridal style and ran to the class we just came from. She started to spasm and even unconscious she was gasping for air.

"Do you guys have a pool, showers, or something…" I yell as I push through the door to the room.

No one said anything and that got me pissed. The Professor looked to me and looked at the girl

"First floor of this wing" I looked down at the girl, she stopped moving as he said it.

I ran towards the stairs as fast as I could. I jumped from the top to bottom step on each level but still it seems like this is taking forever. I get to the pool area just in time and I jump into the deep end.

**Mer POV**

I take a deep breath but not with my mouth, with my gills. I open my eyes to see I'm on the bottom of the deep end of the pool. Now I see the only reason I'm alive is because there's a hand covering my mouth, stopping the water. I take the hand off and turn around, and it's the guy from class. His eyes are open and he points upward I smile and go up. When I get near the top I hear struggling behind me and I turn around. The man is still at the bottom of the pool and he cant swim up.

I swim to the bottom and he motions he cant swim. After his eyes start to close and I shake him, he opens his eyes again and points to his nose and mouth. _Oh god I'm going to have to give him mouth-to-mouth _I thought. I look at him and point at my gills, then I point to his mouth then mine. He raised his eyebrows and nodded, I pushed my mouth to his and had to stop myself from kissing him but I got him air and that's all that mattered.

I turned around and pointed at my shoulders, I guess he knew what I was signaling because he grabbed my shoulders. I tried to just swim with my legs but it didn't work, I turned to him and he shrugged. I grabbed his hands and put them around my neck, I pointed to his legs and signaled him to put them together. I mouthed hold on and he nodded his head.

With a short burst I swam as fast as I could across to the shallow end of the pool. It was quicker then I thought and I shot out of the water going straight up. From behind be I heard a 'Wo-ahhhhh' and we hit the water after that.

I stood up in the three foot water and saw Logan coughing. I swam up to him and patted his back.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Yeah, are you, I know I'm heavy." he turned to me and smiled.

"Being underwater helped with the strength boost I just had. The thing is how come you couldn't swim?"

"Well…" he put his fist out and three metal claws came out, "These are made from antimantium (sorry if I spelled that wrong) and so are the rest of my bones."

"Oh, well um so why are you and that Xavier guy doing here?"

"The Professor thought you needed to be brought to the institute to be able to be yourself and not get hurt by it."

"And we're to be on our way, your parents said you could. They even gave me your things."

We turned around and saw the man in the wheelchair, the Professor, and we walked towards him.

"Of coarse they would, they never wanted me."

The man made a face and then smiled again

"Well we would love to have you, now we need to get walking Scott's waiting for us in the jet."

"Wait what about my little brother? What's going to happen to him?"

"He stays here since he's not a mutant but he can visit and so can you if you need too."

I stopped dead in my tracks and felt a tear rush down my face and I suddenly felt tired. I wobbled into Logan's arms and he helped me walk. When we were in front of the jet a man with sun glasses opened the door and helped the Professor up the ramp. Logan picked me up and rushed me to the top.

"You OK kid." he asked looking at me.

"Just dehydrated, since I cried and swam _and _I haven't drank any water for awhile I'm weak the water we were in gave me energy from the oxygen and heat, but I need water to stay walking."

"Hey Scott do you have any water on this thing. We might need a few."

"Ah, yeah wait a sec." he said. He ran to a bin and grabbed a couple water bottles.

He walked over to me and handed me two water bottles and handed three to Logan. I ripped one open with my teeth and downed it with one gulp. By the third bottle Scott and Logan stared at me and I stopped drinking.

"I'm sorry if I offended you." I said and they both laughed.

"Sweetheart you didn't offend us you surprised us, the only person who can drink like that is Piotr, back at the institute." said Logan.

"And even he cant drink that fast." finished Scott. The Professor chuckled and buckled in.

"We should be there in around Seven minutes."

I looked around the jet and saw a seat near my things but something wasn't there.

"Uhhh Scott did my parents give you a big metal tank with a tube leading to a head rest looking thing?"

"No…why?"

"God, I bet they're laughing right now. It's called a water pump for when I go to sleep. My gills open when I go to sleep and I get too much air, the water pump goes over my gills and keeps water flowing through them."

"Well when we get you to the school why don't we get you a tank you can sleep in?" asked the Professor.

"Uhhh never thought about that. Never mind then." I sat down and closed my eyes.

By the time I opened them Scott was parking the jet near a gigantic building.

I walked down the ramp and onto a snow covered ground and look up to the building.

Scott comes up from behind me with my things.

"Welcome to the institute." he says.

Please R&R and I would like to know if you think I should make Mer and Logan a couple. And here obviously Scott is alive but Jeans not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mer POV**

"This is the room you'll be staying in this room. Your roommate will be Kitty Pryde, Shadowcat, she can go through different solid structures, she's in class right now but I think you two will get along." said Scott, "also when your done getting your things together the Professor would like to talk to you about your school schedule." he wasn't exactly the nicest man in the world but he's a ten compared to my parents.

"Thank you and can I go shopping after because I need new clothes, I just want to start new, you know?"

"Uh yeah but an adult needs to come with you, I cant because I teach math in half an hour, but I could ask Logan."

"Oh thank you but why?" his face softened before answering.

"In New York the anti-mutant activists take things a little to far, especially with a mutant that looks…different, Logan can protect you well though so I'll send him to get you once I see him."

I say thank you to him and he grunts back and leaves the room while I put every thing I own in my new closet. I've been saving up money since I was seven, just over three hundred dollars, and this is the time to spend it. I put the money in my pocket and open my door to make my way down to the Professors office. I eventually get there with the help of a tall, muscular guy named Piotr who had a very heavy Russian accent and looked around seven feet tall. I walk in to find the Professor with and two other people.

One of the men was just leaning against the wall with his head down. He had a magenta hat and matching leather trench coat, laid against the wall near him was a black came with a golden top and I can see the top of a pack of cards in his pocket. The other man could only be described as big, blue, and hairy with a white lab coat and glasses. When I close the door all three men look up at me and all straighten up.

"Hello, I'd like you to meet Professor Hank McCoy, the schools doctor and science and debate teacher, and Professor Remy LeBeau , the schools drama teacher and basketball coach."

"Hello" said the man named Hank.

"Hello darlin'" said the drama teacher with a heavy New Orleans accent.

"Hi." I said with a smile and they all smiled back.

"Well I called you here so I could give you your schedule for schooling. I know school doesn't start for another two weeks but one should always be prepared." I looked down at my paper to see my classes.

_School Schedule_

_(Semester 3)_

_Breakfast:7:30am_

_Homeroom: Professor Scott 8:00am-8:15am_

_Math: Professor Scott 8:16am-9:30am_

_History: Professor Ororo 9:35am-10:30am_

_Science: Professor Hank 10:35am-11:40am _

_Homeroom: Professor Scott 11:45am-12:15am_

_Lunch:12:20am-12:45am_

_Homeroom: Professor Scott 12:50am-1:00pm _

_Drama: Professor Remy 1:05pm-2:00pm_

_Political Science/Government: Professor Hank 2:05pm-2:50pm_

"Thank you Professor, Thank you so much." I say, I've never been this taken care of or even shown any care for.

"May I ask your name young lady, later this week I'll need to make a physical file for you."

I froze " Uhh, I don't have one." they all gave me a look.

"My mother said people shouldn't name animals they're just keeping. She only called me things like trout and whale and some other things I'd rather not say."

"Huh? Your own mother did that to ya." said the Cajun.

"Would you like to pick a name maybe?" said Hank he looked down but I could sense anger radiating from him. I didn't need to think about it though, I'd been thinking about it for years.

"Victoria. Please." the Professor smiled while Hank wrote it down.

"Well later please come by my office to talk to me about a physical." Hank said then he whispered into the Professor's ear and left the room.

"Well darlin' I'll be glad to see you in class." was all Professor LeBeau said before he left. As the door was closing Logan came in giving a nod to Professor LeBeau.

"Scott sent me here saying I gotta take someone shopping." he said and I could feel the irritation coming from him.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, I could go later if you want." I say defensively.

"Oh sorry I just, I wasn't mad at you."

"Oh ok but if your busy I could go by myself or I could ask another person later on the week."

"No its fine, so who am I taking?"

"Victoria." said the Professor.

"Victoria?"

"Yeah that's my new name." I said with a small voice from the place I was standing.

"New?"

"Well I never had an old one before so I guess not new but I guess I have had names but they weren't really names people would want to be called so-." I was babbling but it happens when I get nervous.

"Woah you never had a name?"

"Not exactly like I said-"

"So what did-"

"Logan I need to talk to you before you take Victoria shopping." said the Professor interrupting Logan and I's little back and forth fight thing.

"I'll go outside, I need to get something anyway. I'll be in my room Logan." I say before leaving the room.

**Logan POV**

She left the room and the Professor didn't talk until I couldn't hear her foot steps anymore. I turned to him and he motioned me to sit down, _Oh god its important _I thought.

"Logan I'm putting Victoria in your charge."

"What?" I couldn't, I cant even swim.

"I don't care if you cant swim, this girl has been through many things and she needs help getting used to a life she's not scared to live. Also you're the only one in the entire school to have animalistic tendencies like herself. She's holding all the anger that's been building up ever since she herself can remember, you can help her with that."

"How can I do that? Why are you asking me to do this, I leave here all the time, for weeks at a time."

"You wont, she needs you."

"No, a student like that needs to be treated right!" _god he cant be doing this, _Was all I could think. I kept repeating that in my head hoping that he would get the message but he was persistent.

"And you know how to do that! You can sense when something's wrong with her and when she feels comfortable." I knew there was no arguing with the man so I just did what he asked.

"Fine, I'll do it." he smiled and nodded his head at me.

"Thank you Logan, besides you need to work on your people skills and she is the perfect person to talk to."

I stood up, gave him a nod, and made my way out the door. Walking all the way to the girls room I thought about how I'm going to be a big help with this girl. I knew she's been through a lot but I cant take care of a kid. Whats worse is that she was my first charge, compared to Scott who had like fifty at once.

"Ahh, Logan?" I blinked back to reality to see Victoria, _I need to give her a nickname, _and she looked up to me. I just realized I'm almost a foot taller then her, way bigger then her in every sense of the word. I had to ask Hank about getting her weigh and nutrition checked.

"Sorry I was…distracted." she gave a nervous smile and stood in front of me. I jerked my head towards the end of the hall and she nods. I walk down to the garages with Victoria hot on my heels and turned every once in a while to see her head bent down and arms folded. We made our way to the parking garage when I remembered something.

"Crap…" I say and she looks up.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot the car keys, I only have my bike keys."

"Oh, um, we cant ride that, I'm not buying a lot and I really just want to get this over with."

"Oh, sure." We walk to the bike and she stops when I get on.

"You got a helmet?" she asked looking nervous.

"No, do you need one?"

"I've never been on one, is it fun?"

"Yeah just get on and wrap your arms around my waist. Hold on tight, I don't need you falling off and getting hurt." she nodded and got on the back.

"Where are we going." she asks

"I thought you knew."

"Well I've never been shopping, where do you go?"

"You've never been shoppin'? Wow, ok, I go to guy clothing stores but we could go to Target."

"Sounds cool." she said and pressed her forehead to my back. I chuckled, revved the engine, and took off.

It didn't take long to get to the store but I had a bad feeling when we got there. Half a dozen cars we passed in the parking lot had '_Give the Cure'_ stickers from when people thought they could cure being a mutant. We parked closer to the store so it would be easy to run out incase we needed.

"Ok we're here, you can let go now." I said, now noticing she had her arms wrapped around me enough to leave bruises. She let go and flushed blue as she got up from the bike.

"I'm sorry." she said and turned around to walk away.

"Wait, you stay by me at all times there could be some of those anti-mutant activist." she nodded her head and walked by me. As we walked through the store to the clothes people started to stop and stare. She stood closer to me and even grabbed my arm, she couldn't tell but I could hear her mumbling _I'm such a freak _and _why me?, _I started to growl and she stopped and looked up. I just kept walking and looked forward.

"What's wrong?" I gave her a hard look and she put her head down.

"Nothing." I growl and a sudden look of realization hit her face.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know you could hear me. It's just…it's just"

"It's just what?" She looked me straight in the eye and we both stopped in the middle of the hallway. I could see tears in her eyes and I regretted saying anything. She turned and walked forward towards the clothes. She turned around and gave a look.

"Are you coming?"

"Ah, yeah" I say surprised.

I caught up with her and we walked over to the clothes. She turned around before we walked into the clothes.

"Can you observe from far away or something?" she flushed blue again. My eyes got wide and I think I blushed.

"Yeah sure, do you need me to get anything outside of clothes?"

"Yeah can you ask one of the people working here if they have colored contacts?"

She gave a shy look and a scowled.

"Why do you need colored contacts?"

"People get scared when they look me in the eye, I know I can smell it, I just don't want people to think I'm more of a freak." she put her head down like she shouldn't be telling me this.

"I'll ask but you don't need them." and I walked away.

I walk up to the service desk to see a scraggly, nerdy kid at the desk _Oh great this will be good._

"May I help you?" the guy says, his name tag says Melvin, and looks up at me.

"Yeah, do you guys have colored contacts?"

"No man, but you can go on our website to check if we have them in stock."

"Cant you look it up yourself."

"No man, cant do that." the kid said and I growled.

"Why not?"

"Its not in my job description." this time I hit my hand on the counter.

"Ok kid, get this through your head I don't care what's in your description. Look. It. Up." the kid looked scared, but that's what I wanted, and he started typing fast.

"What color?" he said I thought

"Ahh, bluish green." he nodded and started typing. I was about to ask a price but I heard a scream.

"_Help!_" I knew who it was and I started to run. The scream wasn't loud but I could hear it. I ran past the clothing area I left Victoria in but she wasn't there, instead there was a pile of clothes on the floor like someone had dropped them. I sniffed the air and didn't like what I smelled, Victoria, who had a lime pie smell to her, and sweat, grease, and alcohol. I ran towards the doors to see two men with guns dragging the girl out the door.

"_Logan!_" she screamed as she saw me and the men turned around. They saw me and pointed their guns at me.

"Leave the girl and no one gets hurt." I say putting my hands in front of me. They look at each other and laugh.

"What are you going to do, and why do you care about some ugly, mutant fish freak."

"You wanna know what I'll do?" I gnarled at them. I put my fists down and let my claws down. They stepped back and almost dropped Victoria but got a firmer grip on her. On of them put his gun up to me and shot. I felt a pinch in my shoulder and I heard Victoria scream. I looked up and cracked my neck.

"Ouch, that hurt. Now leave or else." they didn't put her down, they didn't even move. Then they both shot me, one in the chest and one in the head. I stumbled back and stood up to see one of them had a gun held up to Victoria's head.

"You move closer I'll kill her." he said. Victoria looked up and sniffed the air. _Uh oh, _I looked down and saw a little from the shot on my chest. I looked back at Victoria to see her smiling and her eyes had turned all black.

"You need to go now." I say, sounding scared and I kind of was. She started to laugh, an evil sounding thing and I could smell fear in the air. Victoria looked up to one of the men and smiled showing all her teeth had grown to fine points. He looked down and his eyes when wide.

"Don't move or she'll attack like a shark, do you understand?" I say and he nods with out looking at me. The other one looks down and freezes to probably hearing what I said.

"_What's wrong? You're not going to take me away and hurt me for what I am? Oh that sucks and Logan" _she says, sounding like breaking glass and violins, looking at me "_you smell good." _

"Let go of her." I say to the men and they do "Now run." and they did.

"_Why did you let them go!" _she screamed in that weird voice and she lounged at me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Logan POV**

I caught her wrists as she lounged at me, with her claws outstretched. I fell back on the ground as she pushed towards. I pushed her down and pinned her to the floor.

"Victoria calm down." I say. She stopped smiling and yanked her hand away, she scratched me and I felt like my arm was on fire. I pulled her hand back down and I noticed the scratches on my arm aren't healing like they're suppose to, she stared to laugh when I looked back at her.

"_You think I'm that little, scared, weak freak. By the way that's poison._" she said.

"What?"

"_I'm her little dirty secret, the crazy, blood thirsty monster she keeps hidden, the Barracuda. And the poison is suppose to keep wounds open longer, lets blood flow longer too._" after she said that her face went still and she sniffed they air, the scratch had stopped bleeding. She tried to scratch me then bite me but it didn't work.

"You need blood to be like this don't you." I asked

"_I feed off pain and anger, like your Wolverine, blood just gives me an energy boost. Everyone feels pain, just remember that._" she says and her head falls back and her eyes close. Her teeth get shorter and less pointed, but still sharp. Her nails recede and everything predatory about her seems to fall back.

"Victoria, wake up." I shake her and her eyes start to open, no longer black. She starts to sit up when she sees the scratch on my arm.

"Oh my god, I-I'm so sorry." she started to get up but slipped.

"No, no its ok, everything's fine, I promise. Why don't you finish getting your stuff."

"Can we just leave and come back later please?"

"Yeah, sure, lets go." I say and help her up. We walk to the bike and she takes a deep breathe and I can smell salt. I turn around and I see her crying.

"God, I need to stop crying, you probably think I'm one of those annoying teenage girls who cry about everything." she wiped her face fast with her sleeve and took another deep breathe. I chuckle and get on the bike.

"Nah, I've had to deal with those. Come on I know what do get you to make you feel better." she smiled, I saw a dimple on each cheek, _cute _I thought _wait, no, not cute_. I smiled back and she got on the bike.

We walked into the institute and I turned.

"Go up to my room, you can probably smell your way there." she nods," I'll get some water and snacks and we'll watch TV ok?"

"Umm, yeah I-I'll see you there." she said and ran off. I walk to the kitchen and go to the freezer. I hear someone clear their throat behind me and I know who it is.

"Yes, Scott."

"We have rules, Logan. Why are you back so late? And why is your charge on her way to your room?"

"She's had a bad day Scott, actually a bad life. I wanted to help her feel better, not be pushy and not pay attention to her, like some people would." I say and grab a tub of chocolate and brownie ice cream and a few water bottles. I start walking to my room and I hear Scott behind me.

"You know the rules."

"Since when do I listen to them."

"Logan-"

"I really don't care. Besides I know her 'tank' to sleep in hasn't come in yet and I have my own bathroom, she can use the tub. I'll even ask the Professor."

"Fine but I'm coming with you." he says with a scowl on his face and I chuckle.

"Professor, is it ok, since Victoria's bed-tank-thing hasn't came in yet, that she stays in my room?" I say with a smirk looking at Scott.

"Why yes, I was going to ask if you could do that anyway, but I need to ask, what happened at the store?" he said and the smirk that was on my face left.

"Nothing that couldn't be handled." I say

"What does that mean Logan?" asked Scott with a smart tone

"You don't want to know Scott."

"Actually I do."

"No you don't"

"Yes I-"

"Stop! Now Logan go on." I looked over at Scott and he smiled

"Both of you know I can get a little carried away with working out, you know when I go a little crazy. My claws come out and it seems nothing can stop me." they both nod, Scott doesn't have that stupid grin on his face.

"Well, looks like Victoria has the same problem, only blood, anger, or pain can set her off. Some anti-mutant activists tried to kidnap her. They had guns and one shot me, she smelled the blood and her eyes got black and her finger nails grew. This other her called its self the Barracuda."

"Like-" Scott started

"Jean, only worse I see." the Professor said, pointing at his head.

"Yeah, worse."

"You need to start training her, soon, find out all her abilities and help her control herself." I only nodded my head, he dismissed me and I left.

**Victoria POV**

"Oh my god." I whisper as I walk into Logan's room. It's a mess. Beer bottled and cans, chip bags, take-out containers, dirty clothes, and candy wrappers everywhere. I walk over piles and make my way to the bathroom. I walk in ready for the worst but its clean. I walk back out and back in the bed slash living room.

"Hello?" I hear and run to the front door.

"Logan, your room is a trash-dump" I say and gasp. I cover my mouth with my hands and close my eyes. I was a reflex, if I had said something like that at home I would've been beat.

"Victoria, open your eyes, are you ok?" Logan said and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Ah, yeah, I'm sorry about my rude comment."

"It's ok, I know my rooms nasty, I'm not a very clean person."

"Well at least your bathrooms clean. I know I'm going to have to sleep in the tub." I say and Logan laughed.

"I'm going to have to get some water proof clothes anyway." I say and he nods towards the door.

"Hurry back or the ice cream will melt. Or I'll eat it all."

"Ok, I'm going, save some ice cream for me, I've never had it." I say and walk out the door. My room is on the same floor as Logan's so it didn't take long for me to get to my room. I open the door to see the room brightly lit.

"Hi, are you my new roomie?" a girl a little shorter then me comes literally out of no where and says.

"Ah, yeah your Kitty right?"

"Yeah, that makes you Victoria. Ohh, your skin is so pretty its so clear and I love aqua. Your eyes are huge and your eye lashes are so long" I smile and blush " Awww and you have the cutest dimples."

"Thank you, but I wont be spending the night here, I'm just picking up clothes."

"Oh ok, why?"

"Well I need to sleep in water" I say and point at my gills on my neck "and I need a tank for that. The tank the Professor ordered for me isn't here I'm going to have to sleep in Logan's bathtub" I say and she starts to laugh

"Professor Logan? Ha that guy scares me half to death. He's super tall and big and mean looking."

"Oh, he's not that mean."

"Try being in his gym class, ugh so annoying."

"Haha, well I'll be back tomorrow." I say and grab a bathing suit, body wash, shorts, tank top, and a baggie sweat shirt. I wave good-bye and make my way down the hall. I turn the corner and see two people really close together kissing against the wall. The don't notice me but I do notice foot steps behind me, to far away for the two to even notice. I turn and see its Scott.

"Hey, you two." I whisper. They look up and I can see the man was Professor LeBeau and a girl I haven't met.

"Professor Scott is coming." they look at each other and nod. Professor Lebeau bows his head at me and hurries and runs off down the hallway. The girl walks across the hall to me and puts a gloved hand in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Rouge." I shake her hand "Thanks for warning us. That mans been on our case for weeks."

"Your welcome, and I just thought he was being a jerk to me."

"No sweetheart, he's just like that. Well I better get to my room before I get in trouble." she runs down the hall and makes a sharp turn right before he turned the corner to see me.

"What are you doing out here? We have curfew."

"I'm sorry, I had to get my things for tomorrow."

"Fine, but if your out here alone again you get detention, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now go, before I change my mind." he says and I jog my way down to Logan's room. I open the door to see the trash was gone and the clothes were all in a pile near the bed near the end of the room.

"Nice."

"Why thank you, I even cleaned the couch so we could watch TV."

"Cool. So what are we watching?"

"Well its almost Christmas, you wanna watch a Christmas movie or something?"

"Never seen one."

"Really? Well, once you get to know Kitty she'll have you watching Christmas movie marathons 'till Christmas morning."

"Haha, sounds fun, but the whole big family and celebrating the holidays, its not my thing. Its never really been my thing."

"Its not mine either but you get used to it. I'm usually gone during this time anyway but I'm here. For you." I looked up at him and blushed

"Huh?" I ask

"You're my charge, I'm suppose to make sure you are ok 'till you're on your way into the world. Be lucky you didn't get Scott, since he's been here longer he has like fifty charges. Oh and I ran into Hank on my way here, he wants your physical thing tomorrow."

"Ok well I'm going to bed, I'm a little tired after today."

"Night" he said

"Good night." I say and walk into the bathroom. I start the water when I hear the Professor's voice in my head.

"_Anyone who can hear this message please come to my office._"

I stopped the water and went out into the room. Logan was putting on a leather jacket and looked over at me.

"You heard it?"

"Yeah, you did to then?"

"Yeah, lets go."

We walked into the room to see a lot of people with us. The girl Rouge, Professor Lebeau, Dr. McCoy, the Professor, Professor Scott, Kitty, Piotr, a full blue mutant I haven't met, and another guy I haven't met. The guy I didn't know looked over at the door when Logan and I walked in, his eyes got big when he saw me and he looked away. I put my head down and my cheeks flush, a wave of anger hits me and I look up at Logan and I heard him murmur the words '_ice-prick_'.

"I have gathered you all today to tell you of a threat. Magneto and The Brotherhood have sent a video warning us that if we get in the way of an attack they plan on doing they will take action against us. You all are in the X-Men" I look back up at him and he looks back, "Or are going to be a part of it. All of you who are leaving need to train when at home and those of you who are not need to start training everyday. You need to perfect fighting techniques because I don't think we can win this war by talking it out."

"Professor, are you sure?" Scott asked

"Yes, train all your powers the best you can."

"What if you cant train all of your abilities without hurting someone?" I blurted and everyone looked at me

"What do you mean Victoria?"

"I can, god this sounds so stupid, I can sing like a Siren. Like if I sing a certain tune I can go from normal singing, to mind control, to turning their brains to jelly. And my blood sensitivity heightens my strength and speed, but I cant control it." I say and I feel tears running down my cheeks. I start to cry more and I put my head in my hands. I feel arms around my and soft murmuring.

**Logan POV**

I hug her close to me and start to whisper things like _'I'll help' _and _'you'll be ok'._

I look back up to see every one staring at me, Rouge is smiling and whispers something to Remy to make him smile I glared at them but that didn't help. Victoria stoped crying and I let go of her

"You ok kid?" I say and she glares at me

"I'm not a kid-" she starts but stumbled back, I caught her and she grabed her head

"Are you alright Victoria?" asked Hank

"I haven't had water in awhile." she says

"Professor do you have any water in here?" Hanks asks and the Professor looks through his desk and pulls out a bottles of water.

"Here" he says to Scott and he brings the water bottle over to us. Victoria takes the bottle from his hand, ripped the top off the bottle off, and drank the whole bottle in three seconds flat.

"Thank you." she says and looks down at the bottle. Her eyes widen and she gives the bottle to me.

"I need to speak to Logan, Scott, Hank, and Remy." I nod and help Victoria up

"Call me Vic." she said

"Huh?"

"Call me Vic, not kid, I'm not a kid."

"Ok, now get back to the room and get some sleep, I'm training you tomorrow."

_Ok I know I'm making Logan seem mushy-gushy but the idea is that he is more open around her, even more approachable. Now I'm going to start an instagram account for fandoms of all kinds. I'm going to have competitions and maybe some questions to help with writers block. The name is fandomite4ever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Logan POV**

When everyone but me, Scott, Hank, Remy, Storm, and the Professor left the room the Professor turned on the flat screen. What came up was a video that started showing Magneto and Mystique.

"_Those of you apart of the X-Men this warning is for you. We will try to recruit from your precious school and we will take action on those who try to stop us. Already we have over three hundred allies with us. When we go to war, which I know we will, we will not hesitate to take hostages or even kill every single one of you. We've kept a close eye on who you bring to the school and already we have interests." _Magneto stops talking and Mystique starts _"Those include Piotr Rasputin, Katherine Pryde, Warren Worthington," _she paused a moment and took a deep breath _"Kurt Wagner and Maria Marietta. New names will be added." _she said and the video stopped.

I just keep staring at the screen and everyone turns to look at each other.

"Ok, Gambits going to admit something. He's going to propose to Rouge before the fightin' and potential diein' starts. He really don't care that she is a student."

"You know you cant do that Gambit, teacher/student relationship's are not allowed." said Scott

"Then Gambit quits."

"And you'll have to fire Piotr from teaching also, he's in a relationship with Kitty." says Storm.

"I guess I'm gone too." I say and everyone looks at me. "I do have feelings for her and now I'm going to act on them since Magneto's threatening everyone. Since Magneto can control me and now that this is happening I want to hide her until things settle down."

"How late am I with relationships?" I hear Scott mutter to himself

"Logan you don't need to take her, she's very powerful and can handle things on her own." says the Professor

"How do you know?" I ask

"Because she's still alive, she's been through so much abuse that she knows what to do to defend herself, she just needs a little training to control it." I look at the ground and back up

"I'll train her but if she cant defend herself soon enough then I'm putting her into hiding."

"Fine." the Professor nods his head towards the door and everyone exits. When we get to the hall Scott raises both hands in the air and starts to talk.

"I know I've been acting like such a jerk and if we don't win I want everyone to know that…I'm sorry." he says and he turns and walks away.

"Night guys." I say and go towards my room.

_The Next Day_

I hear the water faucet turn on and rub my eyes, sit up, and lean on my elbow.

"Hey Vic I need to talk to you about something."

"Be right out." she says and I wait. I stand up and get a shirt from the stand by my bed

"Yeah, Lo-" she starts and looks at me, I put the shirt on and she finishes "gan."

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Yes?" she asked and she gets a bottle of water and drinks half it.

"Do you have feelings for me?" I say straight out and she looks me in the eye. "Any kind at all, I need to know now."

"I guess?" she says and her cheeks turn a really deep blue, _at least I don't have to ignore that anymore_, I think.

"Good, we're getting married." I say getting ready to put my shoes on

"What!" she yelled, and very loudly "We cant get married, I'm seventeen and my parents would never consent, I don't know anything about you, and don't people usually date before doing the marrying thing?" she had a very confused look on her face and I looked down.

"My life is at risk and your really the only person I've ever really liked in a long time, and if you're going to be in the X-Men your life is at risk too. If you don't like that I can put you into hiding."

"No I want to help." she said

"Then what do you think about getting married?" I say and she puts he hand on her chin.

"So we're doing the dating thing after the marrying thing."

"Well we could date before the wedding."

"I turn eighteen January tenth, we could set the date for then. We have to have a good wedding though, no running off to Las Vegas at some drive through chapel." she says with a smile and I chuckle.

"Fine." I say and walk up to her. I take my dog-tags off and put them on her and lean down to her face, which she stops

"And I want our wedding day to be our first kiss. You are going to tell me about you at training, but that will be later since I have to go see Hank."

"Ok, training with me starts at one."

"Ok bye!" she said, finished her bottle of water, and she went outside. _Did I just do that?_

**Victoria POV**

I walked outside the room and closed the door, when I started walking I stopped _I just got proposed to and set a wedding date with a man I just met yesterday, _I thought.

"Victoria are you ok?" I heard a voice behind me and turned around to see Hank

"I'm getting married." I say and he stops beside me

"What?" he asked

"Logan proposed. Do you know anyone who could locate a church for us?" I asked

"Uh, yes actually, Kurt Wagner. He works in the library on days off but he might be training more since we were called to the Professor's office last night."

"He was there?"

"Yes, the boy who was fully blue."

"Oh yeah, I remember him."

"Yes well lets get to the infirmary to do the physical exam."

"Step on the scale please" said Hank and I did "one-twenty eight, were you well fed at home?" he asked while writing on a pad of paper.

"Not really but that's only part of why I'm so light. The only thing heavy about me are my bones, they're denser so I can go into deeper water, I'd be much lighter if my bones weren't as dense."

"Oh, fascinating." he then took a measuring tape out and measured my height "5'" he looked at me "can I take a blood sample?"

"Yeah, sure." I said and sat on a check-up table and put my arm out. He scrubbed the inner part of my elbow with a swab. He picked up a syringe and stuck it in my arm but I've been through worse, his eyes got big when the blood came out blue. He looked up and I smiled.

"If you took my temperature it would be abnormally lower so I can go in colder waters without getting hypothermia. My blood is blue and slightly thicker so it can gradually get colder with the water."

"Very fascinating indeed. Please come over here so I can test your eye sight." he said walking over to another side of the infirmary. I walk over and he goes over to the letter chart at the end of the hall. He points to the middle row

"What's this letter?"

"R"

"This one?"

"H" he keeps going down and goes to the bottom letters and I read them all and he wrote more things down

"Do these powers amplify underwater?"

"Yes, I could probably see any sea animal from miles away, I also can use sonar underwater."

"Amazing." he said and he smiled at me, a loving smile like how a real father should act around his daughter "Your X-Men suit should be done by tomorrow, so you can get used to it."

"Suit?"

"Yes, the X-Men wear them to show what side of the war we're fighting."

"Oh cool."

"Yes well I'm finished for now but I would really like to test your skills underwater, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind, I want to know more about myself also."

"Why thank you now I hope to see you soon."

"Bye." I say and head out the door

Hank McCoy was a nice man. Simple, sophisticated, and would be a good father_, why couldn't I have one of those? A good father, one to help you when your sick or make you feel better when your hurt. _I walked by the schools front door and I heard a knock at the schools front door. I stopped and sniffed the air, animalistic, a musky, salty smell. I walked up to the door and this time a heard a slight scratch at the door and a faint _'help' _behind the door. I open the door and the smell of old blood and pain hit me, hard enough for me to stumble back. I clenched my fists and dug my nails into my skin.

"Help me…please." a man was on the door step, on his knees leaning forward. He looked up and he scooted his hand across the step towards me. I ran over to him and lifted his arm to put over my shoulder and another wave of pain hit me. I bit my lip and felt blood well up on it, the man was heavy and I would use all the energy from the water I had earlier soon.

"I'm going to take you to the infirmary, ok?" I said and the man nodded "I'm going to need you to talk to me, what's your name?"

"Victor, Victor Creed." he said taking a breath afterward.

"Oh cool name, I'm Victoria." I say and my knees start to shake. Most of the school left for the holidays and everyone else was either training or in their rooms.

"Ok, umm Victor, do you heel well?"

"Kind of, its slower than it should be."

"Well.." I say and I feel a cold sweat going down my spine and one of my legs fall and my knee hit's the ground, Victor looks at me and his eyes widen "…you might need to use it. I haven't had water in awhile." I say and try to stand up again but my knees wont hold me up. I fall to the ground and start to spasm and my gills open and I cant control them, Victor crawls over to me and speaks

"What's wrong? What's wrong?"

"Need…water…gills…suffocate…" I take a breath after each word. He looks at my neck and puts his hand over my gills, I can breathe but I start to feel tired.

"Hey, hey Victoria stay awake. Help! Help!" he looked back down at me and fell by me. "I can hear people running." he says weakly

"I can hear them too…" I say and lose consciousness and before I do I can see his eyes close too.

**Victor POV**

"Tell us where he is." Juggernaut yelled in my face and ripped another nail from my hand when I didn't answer. "Tell us where Logan is."

"I don't know, he moves around a lot." I say in a plea, and not the first time. This was the fourteenth day of torture and they kept food from me so I was weak, so I couldn't fight back. Everything from the medieval stretching to Magneto bending metal in and out of my body. In these days I knew what pain was, I cried for the first time in these days, plead for my life, screamed and cried for help and it was disgusting.

"Your lying!" he said and took my hand and bent it back slowly, I could feel the cracking and popping of different things that aren't suppose to move, move.

"Juggernaut, calm down, take him to his cell and Mystique will accompany you." Magneto says from the door to the torture room. There are metal restraints holding me to the chair he undoes and I fall to the ground. I'm pulled up and lifted over a shoulder and we walk down a quiet corridor. I look up the see Mystique is looking back at me, I would find her sexy but I've changed. The whole reason for this was because I wouldn't give up where Jimmy was, I said no one would ever killed him but me and I knew that's exactly what they were going to do. We walk in my cell, I'm thrown on the cement and a wave of pain hits me.

"Let me have a little time with him big boy." says Mystique and Juggernaut smiles and leaves the room. She then waits and looks out of the door both ways,

"There's no one here. We're not far from the Xavier institute, Xavier will take care of you. Do me a favor and tell Xavier that I miss him and that Eric's lost his mind, tell him to telepathically talk to me." I nod my head and start to run/limp my way out of the building.

_My healing is taking longer then it should, _I limp my way up to the front of the building but my strength gives out before making my way to the door and I have to crawl up on the steps. I knock on the bottom of the door but nothing happens, I scratched the door this time. "Help…" I say and I hear foot steps. The door opens and I see a girl, short, blue, and smells like lime. Before she even looked at me she closed her eyes and stumbled back _I don't smell that bad. _"Help me…please." I say and get up on my knees, I slide my hand over towards her and she runs over to me. She grabbed my hand and lifted my arm around my shoulder and a spike of pain hit my shoulder and she stopped still and closed her eyes.

She bit her lip and I saw a blue liquid well up on her lip, _blood_? She starts to walk, fast,

"I'm going to take you to the infirmary, ok?" she says in a light voice and I nod "I'm going to need you to talk to me, what's your name." I knew what she meant, I could practically sense the animal she could become, trying to get out, it happens to me too.

"Victor, Victor Creed." I say taking breathes, my strength hit's a wall and I feel tired.

"Oh cool name, I'm Victoria." she says and her knees start to shake. "Ok, umm Victor, do you heel well?" she asks

"Kind of, its slower then it should be."

"Well…" she starts and one of her legs give out and her knee hits the floor, I look over at her and her face looks way paler then she was earlier "…you might need to use it. I haven't had water in awhile." she says and she tries to get up but cant, and I know I cant. She falls to the floor and starts to spasm, he hands start to claw at the floor. I crawl over to her

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" I say, I had to admit not knowing why she was pretty much dying scared me.

"Need…water…gills…suffocate…" she says taking deep breathes. I look at her neck and I see the gills are open and I put my hands over them to close them.

"Hey, hey Victoria stay awake. Help! Help!" I yelled the help part and that was all I could take "I can hear people running." I say and I hit the floor next to her

"I can hear them too…" she says and I close my eyes and lose consciousness.

I open my eyes and everything hits me to fast, bright white light, the smell of cleaning supplies, and the waves of concern, anger, and curiosity. I try to sit up but my hand wont move I look over and its restrained to the metal on what looks like a hospital bed, and so is my other one. I try to pull out of them but they wont budge.

"Those have restrained some of our most powerful students, what makes you think you can get out of them." I heard a man say and I looked up, a man in a wheel chair rolled by the bed. "Hello I am Professor Charles Xavier, and I am the founder of this school, may I ask what brought you here." he says and I remember Mystique.

"Mystique said you guys would help me, she also said to give you a message. The message was that she misses you, Eric's gone crazy, and to contact her telepathically." his eyes widened when I said it but then he smiled

"Yes we can help you and thank you for that message. Exactly how did you end up in the middle of a hallway, unconscious, next to one of the most powerful students we've ever had who was also unconscious?"

"Uhhh…" I start

"Who also happens to be your brother's fiancé"

"Woah, woah, woah, Jimmy's getting married? Well looks like I'll be able to make the wedding."

"Yes you will I guess, if she stays herself."

"Huh?" he looks over to the bed a couple feet from me. There she was, she also had the same restraints as I did but with an extra one around her throat, probably to keep the gills down

"Luckily you didn't wake up as the monster your brother said you were, but she on the other hand, we have no idea if she'll turn into what it calls itself the Barracuda or her normal self."

"What's she like when she's like it?"

"I only saw your brothers memories of it but it scared Logan and myself."

"Interesting" I murmur, remembering last night, that I could smell the change go through her. "Well I'm going to be very truthful with you right now. You're going to need to untie me soon, last night I could literally smell the animal come out." he stopped smiling, rolled over to me and undid the locks. I sat up and took the covers off, then I sat on the side of the bed, in front of Xavier. "Also where is Jimmy and do you have food, I haven't eaten in awhile."

"Your brother got a little angry seeing you and is probably beating a punching bag, about the food I'll get you some." he said and put two fingers on his temple, he looked back at me "Your high protein lunch is on its way." he said and rolled over by Victoria. He put his hand on her head and closed his eyes, I watched as his forehead wrinkled and his eyes under their lids started to move rapidly. I was going to say something but the door opened and a man with a visor looking thing over his eyes and Xavier snapped out of her mind.

"A whole chicken and two beers."

"Ah, that would be me." I say way to excitedly and he brings me the food. I ripped the top of one of the beers and gulped half the bottle down, then I started to dig in on the chicken by starting with the legs. I look up and one eye has a look of disgust on his face.

"What? I haven't eaten in two weeks."

"Why?" he said

"Well when your strong and people want to torture you they tend to find ways to make sure you cant fight back." I say and the guys turns his head like he didn't hear it.

"Scott why don't you get Logan to see his brother."

"Brother?" he asks and he looks over at me, I smile at him and wave my hand at him while growing my nails out, _Wait, my nails are back, cool._

"Yes."

"Well the thing is Logan is tearing up the danger room and I don't want to stop him while he's acting more…animalistic then usual."

"Fine, I'll get him to come, but I would like you to tell Hank we'll be having a new X-Men on our team."

"Yes, Professor." he says and leaves the room.

"Now may I ask, what is it like when the more animalistic part of you takes over?" he asked

"Is it about the girl? I saw your little episode over there." I say

"Yes it is. It seems that she is literally fighting with herself in her head. At this moment the Barracuda is winning, this is why I need both you and Logan need to be in this room when she wakes up." he says with a scowl on his face

"Why don't you put her in the danger room?" Jimmy said while walking in. _Danger room? Sounds cool._

"What's a danger room?" I asked, intrigued.

"It's a training room. It makes certain simulations to help with the student's abilities. What do you mean by putting her in the training room, Logan."

"We could see how the 'Barracuda' fights, see what we're up against when training her."

"Sounds excellent, Logan please get Colossus to help you carry her into the danger room."

"'K" was all Jimmy said and he left.

"Would you like to come Victor, I have a feeling Logan will want you to train with her." I nodded my head and grabbed another piece of chicken. A full metal man and Jimmy came in and took the girl out of the room, and I followed.


End file.
